This invention relates to a column protector for an industrial facility.
Warehouses, distributions centers, factories, and similar facilities often have large stock handling equipment such as fork trucks which frequently move stock into, out of, and around the facility. In some examples, facilities may have columns (e.g., support columns) which are located in areas commonly traversed by the stock handling equipment.